


let me love you with infinite possibilities (love 'til infinity)

by HiddenByFaeries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, no beta we die like jgs, sometimes a phoenix will play the stork and give you a slightly cursed baby, wangxian is married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: Sometimes, a phoenix has to 'kidnap' his special human chick to get him the family he deserves after a great tragedy. Sometimes, the new parents are a pair of Cultivators who weren't expecting a damn phoenix to play the Stork and give them a slightly cursed baby.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 26
Kudos: 392





	1. so a phoenix gives you a cursed baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araceil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araceil/gifts).



> -comes in late to a new fandom- i blame the discord chat for this, and yet....  
> so, like always, no beta all mistakes are mine.

Fawkes was old, older than even Albus Dumbledore would ever fathom. The elderly wixen suspected Fawkes was older than he appeared, but Fawkes had never let his currented Bonded know just how Ancient the phoenix is. After all, phoenixes were so rare and each one different from the next that no one would ever suspect; let alone think that Fawkes was the very First of his species. All phoenixes lived and died and were reborn, they still had to be created for that kind of power.

Fawkes was the First and his powers were vastly different from his descendants. Something Dumbledore will learn in the future, but only when Fawkes felt like telling him. Currently, the Ancient phoenix had more important business to handle. One that he had well in talon, if the cooing from the human chick he had _acquired_ in a very sturdy basket could attest to.

Fawkes remembered one of his favored humans, Lily Evans nee Potter, visiting Dumbledore while pregnant and he had sensed the chick in her would be special to him. Special how, Fawkes will never find out, because there was no way he was going to allow Albus Dumbledore to ruin such a bright soul via neglect and dark soul magic.

So, he had stolen the barely hatched babe from the stone steps he had been left on, and called upon his descendants, past and future and other timelines, to help him find the ones who will love and cherish and protect his special chick. They came to his cry and with their unlimited powers, they found the ones. They lived in a time and period outside of Fawkes’ timeline, in a dimension full of strange magics and powers, but their souls were pure and they knew how to handle and destroy the dark soul magic that was even now attempting to decay his chick.

He flew through the crack his descendants made through time and space, his powers protecting his chick from any harm. Fawkes hurtled through clouds and trees, aiming for the two humans strolling through a mountainous forest. One was broad of shoulder, tall and radiating power; dressed in white flowing robes, long black hair partly held up by a silver hair ornament. His companion, his mate Fawkes sensed, was slightly shorter and dressed in black and red robes; hair in a high tail held by a bright red ribbon. No less powerful, but his powers had a slight dark tinge to it.

Fawkes let out a loud screech to catch their attention, causing the two humans to react in a defensive way. The bright ‘shick’ of a sword being unsheathed, the dark flute being immediately held at face level, how they had their backs arranged to cover the other. Fawkes approved of them even more so.

He hovered before them, the basket containing his chick secured in his talons. He stared deeply into their eyes, into their souls. He saw all that they were, all that they could be, all that they will be. He saw what they both did for love, for each other and for others. He saw it _all._ And Fawkes approved of what he saw, he saw that these two humans would move the Heavens, move the earth, and destroy all of Hell to protect those under their love and care.

And so, he gently held out the basket towards the human in black and red, waiting with infinite patience as the human carefully reached out to grasp the basket by its middle. He let go of the handle, letting the human bring the basket to his chest, a brief look of surprise coming over his face at the sudden weight.

Neither looked into the basket, their eyes focused on Fawkes. Chittering at them, head moving towards the basket, caused them to finally glance down. Eyes of silver and gold widen at what they saw.

“A _baby_?!”


	2. babe, new son dropped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still not confident on how to write wwx or lwj, so hope y'all like my attempt

If Wei Ying knew how his day would end when he finally got out of bed this morning, he still would have gone about his day like usual. He and Lan Zhan had stayed in an inn after a week long Night Hunt in a small village a few days ride from Cloud Recesses, the small village had been plagued with both Fierce Corpses and a small curse laid by a resentful spirit.

It had been easy for Wei Ying and his husband, Lan Zhan once they had pieced the clues together and had been able to send them all back to their graves in peace. Afterwards they had stayed in the inn to rest themselves. Mainly for him, since the small core he had inherited from Mo Xuanyu had been strained by all the activity.

Now, in the foothills of Gusu, so close to home that they had slowed their pace to enjoy more time with one another. Neither expected what came next.

A loud piercing screech came from overhead, reminding Wei Ying all too much of the Dire Owl that that bastard Wen Chao had favored over two decades ago. Instantly, they went on the defense, Chenqing to his mouth and Bichen unsheathed and ready in Lan Zhan’s hands. Only for them to stare in utter shock at what flew towards them.

A fenghuang! But, Wei Ying narrowed his bright grey eyes in thought. It looked very different from the fenghuang he had seen in temples and such. Those had been elegant yet powerful birds, slightly larger than a peacock but still as graceful and haughty. This fenghuang had bright scarlet, burnished gold, rich teal, and inky black feathers and looked more like the large predatory birds he’d seen flying over the mountains near Qinghe, fierce and deadly. This fenghuang was over thrice the size of those birds, its wingspan longer than a grown man was tall and with the pale eyes of a ghost.

It hovered in front of them, it’s pale pale eyes piercing into their very souls. Wei Ying felt like every single deed he had done in both his lives were being judged by this immortal creature of legend. Then, in an unexpected move, it thrust one talon to him and Wei Ying suddenly noticed that it held a strange covered basket. Taking it, he gingerly held it aloft, unsure about what he should do. He glanced over at Lan Zhan, confused.

Lan Zhan met his eyes briefly before going back to the fenghuang, still hovering in front of them. Its piercing eyes sent a small shiver down his spine, before it gave a chittering sound and moved closer to them, its head gesturing at the basket in his arms. Wei Ying finally looked down into the basket. His eyes widened.

“A  _ baby _ ?!” he cried out, Lan Zhan stiffening next to him.

Wei Ying stared unblinkingly down at the small sleeping form of the baby in the basket. The baby had dark rosy cheeks, chubby and highly squishable, mouth in a soft pout in their sleep. The baby had a small wisp of black hair on their little head, like a butterfly kiss. Wei Ying marveled at the baby’s itty bitty fingers, curled up by their chin. Oh no, he thought, I love them already.

The next thing Wei Ying noticed was the raw, red  _ wound _ on the baby’s forehead. A wound that was leaking  _ strange _ resentful energy the likes he hadn’t seen since he was first thrown into the Burial Mounds two lifetimes ago. His attention narrowed down to it.

“Lan Zhan, the baby’s wound.” he finally said. Lan Zhan hummed, leaning over him to get a closer look.

“It seems to be attempting to corrupt the child, but there looks to be a barrier barely keeping it from doing so.” Lan Zhan spoke up after several long minutes of studying the wound and the strange resentful energy leaking around it.

He had forgotten that the fenghuang was still there, hovering and watching them. Until it moved even closer and tipped it’s head to rest on the baby’s. They watched as a milky tear slipped from its closed eye and fell to land on the wound. A deadly, soul wrenching  _ scream _ came from the wound, the familiar black smoke of resentful energy streaming from the wound now.

Ignoring the fact that apparently fenghuang can  _ cry _ . Wei Ying instantly had Chenqing at his lips, the basket firmly in Lan Zhan’s non-sword arm. He played, pulling the resentful energy from the baby’s wound,  _ pulling pulling pulling _ .  _ Demanding _ it obey him and leave the baby. The resentful energy tried to wiggle from him, attempting to burrow even  _ further _ into the baby’s soul, but Wei Ying wasn’t the Grandmaster of using resentful energy for show. He  _ wretched _ it from the baby completely, like a rotting tumor and watched as his husband finished it. Destroying what he could now see was a person’s  _ soul _ , perverted and mutated by dark powers neither had seen in their lives.

They watched as the raw, red wound on the baby’s head leaked a small amount of dark sludge-like blood. That was wiped and cleaned away from two more milky tears from the strange fenghuang. The wound healed, not even a scar to attest for what had happened.

The fenghuang hovered away from them. It  _ bowed _ to them, causing both men to bow back in return instinctively. Then they watched as it  _ burst into flames _ and the ashes blew away from them from a wind that was not there.

Wei Ying blinked rapidly, mouth open in shock. He looked back at Lan Zhan, whose eyes widened in equal shock from what they witnessed.

“Fenghuang aren’t supposed to do that, right? Lan Zhan, am I hallucinating? What just happened?!” Wei Ying asked in a slightly high-pitched voice. A small whine came from the basket still in Lan Zhan’s arm made him stop, both men looking into the basket to see that the baby was still asleep, they had only just shifted in their sleep.

Wei Ying completely forgot what he had been about to say next, cooing at the small bundle. Lan Zhan stared at him and the baby, eyes soft with love.

“Wei Ying,” he said softly. His husband tore his eyes away from the baby, bright grey eyes staring into his.

“I believe the fenghuang brought this child to us for a reason. Mayhaps to help with the strange curse on them, mayhaps for some other unknown reason we will never know. But, they entrusted this one with us and we will raise them like how you deserved to raise A-Yuan all those years ago.”

Wei Ying flushed a bright red, hands coming to cover his face. He gave a soft whine, not wanting to wake the baby.

“Lan Zhan, my  _ heart _ ! You  _ know _ you need to warn me before you say  _ such things _ !” he cried into his hands, voice muffled.

Lan Zhan huffed a small laugh at his husband, a miniscule smile on his face. He carefully moved the basket to a more comfortable position in his arm, his eyes glancing down to the baby. Only to see that the baby had awoken a tiny bit, bright unfocused grey-green eyes staring up at him, blinking before a small yawn came over the baby and those eyes closed back into sleep. His heart beat faster, a surge of the love he felt for A-Yuan when he had first met him with Wei Ying all those years ago coming over him.

Wei Ying smiled at the image his husband made, heart soft with love for this man. Like him, he saw the moment his husband fell in love with the baby. Their new child, he guessed, since neither would let this child go. Not when it took just a look for them to love the baby.

“Aiya!” Wei Ying exclaimed later on, as they drew closer to the gates of Cloud Recesses. Lan Zhan hummed in question, the now awake baby boy resting his tiny head on his new father’s shoulder. The baby boy made a small noise back at Lan Zhan, causing both his new fathers to smile at him.

“How are we going to explain where we got him? No one will believe us if we tell them the truth!” he continued on, gesturing wildly.

Lan Zhan hummed in thought, “We tell the truth, and if they doubt us, at least  _ we _ will always know that a fenghuang blessed us with a child.”

Laughing, Wei Ying shook his head and followed him into the Cloud Recesses, disciples quietly exclaiming over the child in Lan Zhan’s arms. It was good to be home.


	3. surprise, new nephew!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good thing Lan Xichen is no longer in seclusion

The day started out as usual the day the Cloud Recesses changed, yet again. Lan Xichen was in the Hanshi doing some paperwork, his seclusion having come to an end two seasons ago in the middle of Spring and he had watched as Wangji and Wei Wuxian had left to go where the chaos was. He missed his younger brother like an ache in his lungs, but he knew that the two men had needed time to themselves and to get Wangji away from the Cultivation Sects.

The Hanshi’s sliding doors slammed open, Lan Xichen lifting his brush quickly enough that he hadn’t left an unwanted ink mark on the scroll he had been writing on. He looked up, a reprimand on his lips when he saw it was Lan Jingyi standing there, eyes wide in shock.

“Forgive this disciple, Lan-zongzhu, but Hanguang-jun and Wei-qianbei are back!” Lan Jingyi blurted out.

Lan Xichen blinked, it was unlike Wangji to arrive without any warning, but before he could say anything, Lan Jingyi uttered the phrase that would be the beginning of the reigning chaos to descend upon Cloud Recesses for the next several moons.

“They have a _baby_ with them!”

Lan Xichen had never moved so quickly in his life, not since during the Sunshot Campaign. He was on his feet and out of the Hanshi in mere breaths, Lan Jingyi scrambling behind to catch up with him. Panting, Lan Jingyi told him that he had seen the two men and the baby making their way to the Healer’s Pavilion.

In less than half a kè, he was softly knocking on the doorframe of the room one of the healers had shown him to. Soft footsteps came closer, then Wangji was before him. His eyes were bright with a happiness Lan Xichen had so rarely seen when they were children and young adults but had come back with a vengeance with Wei Wuxian’s rebirth two years ago.

“Xiongzhang,” Wangji greeted him in a gentle voice, a miniscule smile on his face. Lan Xichen’s breath caught in his throat, his words lost. Luckily, Wangji didn’t need words from him. Like how Lan Xichen had always been able to read his younger brother, so could Wangji read his elder brother.

Wangji widened the door, stepping aside to allow him entrance. Lan Xichen walked in, his eyes first seeing an anxiously sitting Wei Wuxian on the healer bed. Then, he saw Physician Lan Bihai handling a very small baby in her arms. The baby was many shades darker than Wei Wuxian’s Yunmeng dark complexion, just a few handfuls of wispy black curls on their crown and chubby like Lan Xichen remembered A-Song being when he was born; a sharp pain over Jin Rusong’s death still stabs at his heart, even now.

“- closer to four months in age, from what I can tell. Healthy and strong, his Qi feels a bit strange but still compatible with how we use it. He is exactly where a baby of his age should be in his development.” Physician Lan was telling Wei Wuxian in her typical firm voice.

“Will the resentful energy we pulled from him, will there be any lingering problems for him later on in life?” Wei Wuxian asked her seriously, expression as grave as Lan Xichen had ever seen from either of his lives. He gave Wangji a sharp glance, getting a firm shake from his brother.

“What little lingered in his meridians, I have already cleansed out with a modified elixir for young children and infants. A purification ritual may help, but only in the distant future and if any signs of the resentful energy comes back. For right now, there is no need and he is far too young for any rituals of that kind of caliber.” she told him, handing the baby back to Wei Wuxian, who held him securely in his arms.

Physician Lan then sat at her desk, dark eyes intent on Wei Wuxian and Wangji, who had stepped forward to sit next to his husband. Lan Xichen stepped forward as well, getting a nod in acknowledgement by the physician and a brief grin by Wei Wuxian.

“Now, I can clearly see that the babe is not from our lands and it would have taken you two far too long to reach any of the far-western kingdoms whose people share a similar coloring and bone structure and be able to travel back to Gusu with a babe this young. Where did you two find such a babe, then?” Lan Bihai asked them, eyes sharp.

A long silence followed her question before Wei Wuxian gave them a large mischievous grin, “Why I birthed him, of course!” he exclaimed, bringing the baby boy closer to his face carefully. The baby blinked slowly at his surroundings, with large grey-green eyes in an adorably chubby cheeked face. He gave a small sound before snuggling into Wei Wuxian’s arms and dropping off to sleep. Wei Wuxian cooed, gently rubbing his nose against the soft hair on the baby’s head.

Wangji watched him do this, love and affection so bright in his eyes that Lan Xichen had to look away for a moment.

Physician Lan just waited in silence, her expression as stoic as any Lan’s should be.

After a full kè passed before Wangji finally answered her properly.

“A fenghuang gifted him to us, Physician Lan.” Wangji told her, tone serious as he was about everything. Lan Xichen choked, fenghuang did _not_ do such things!

Wei Wuxian picked up from where his husband stopped, “Several _li_ from the Cloud Recesses, in the foothills. Laying in a strange basket, the fenghuang gifted us a new son and with their help, we were able to pull strange resentful energy that was, in fact, a person’s _soul_ from a wound on his head. Then! It _burst_ into _flames_ and became ash, and then a strange wind blew them away!”

Physician Lan sighed deeply, “ _Lying is forbidden_ , Wei Wuxian. Hanguang-jun. Please, the truth.”

Wei Wuxian arched an eyebrow at her, “We _did_ tell the truth. A very strange fenghuang came to us, with our little bun in a basket. It wanted our help with the strange resentful energy and then, instead of leaving with the baby from wherever it came from. It turned to ash and left us a gift, a blessing. A new son. I would let you use Empathy on me, but unfortunately, I am neither dead _nor_ a fierce corpse.”

Physician Lan gave Wei Wuxian a _look_ , before deciding to leave things be. She stood from her desk and bowing respectfully to them, took her leave. Lan Xichen watched her exit before he walked closer to them and knelt before them. He watched his brother and brother-in-law stare down at the sleeping baby’s face.

“I would like to welcome my new nephew, Wangji. If that is alright?” he asked gently, watching as the husbands shared a look, before he was presented with the baby boy. Carefully, he settled him into his arms, feeling the sharp ache in his heart over A-Song’s death dull in the face of the sweet face before him.

Lan Xichen smiled down at his new nephew, softly rocking his arms. “Have you decided on a name for him? Or will you need time?” he asked in a gentle tone.

So, he wasn’t able to see the mischievous expression that overtook Wei Wuxian’s face.

“Actually, we did! Xichen-ge, meet your nephew Wei Huang!” Lan Xichen choked, eyes snapping upwards to meet Wei Wuxian’s laughing grey eyes and Wangji’s quiet smile.

Bright laughter echoed out from the room, filling the Cloud Recesses with pure joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I had to name a Lan OC, please forgive how unoriginal I am by her name. Bīhǎi means "jade sea" (or at least that was the meaning I was given long ago in the baby book of names I used to have and wrote the name down in a notebook), sadly it never gave me the characters used in the name, so i can't add that :(
> 
> YES, you read that right! Wangxian absolutely named baby harry "Huang", now as it's in the masculine form, the meaning is different but it still sounds like the feminine form that means "phoenix" lol
> 
> thank you Mya from discord, she really helped me with picking harry's new birth name and his courtesy name
> 
> Huǎng | 熀 - Dazzling  
> Huang-er or A-Huang as affectionate names for him


	4. you are an uncle. oogie, boogie, boogie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng receives a very important letter

_ Dear Jiang Cheng, _

_ I’ve started this letter many times! Wasted so much paper! But I’ve finally found the words to say. _

_ Jiang Cheng. A-Cheng. My shidi, my didi. I’m a father again! A baby Wei!  _

_ You wouldn’t believe how Lan Zhan and I got him either! I still don’t believe it and I was there! Lan Zhan and I were in the foothills of Gusu. You remember that one hill? The one that overlooks Caiyi and the river and lake that feeds into it? We were walking through it, on our way back to the Cloud Recesses after traveling around the country, going where our hearts desired and helping those in need. _

_ When suddenly, a sharp cry came from above and a strange fenghuang was upon us! A-Cheng, I’d never seen a bird like it before, the images in the old temples got it all wrong. It is no elegant, haughty creature! Thrice the size of those bone-eater birds that nest and fly over Qinghe, you know the ones I speak of. Sharp and deadly, but inhumanely breathtaking. The body was mainly a bright scarlet red with burnished gold, bright teal, and inky black accents along its body and eyes as pale as a ghost. One look in those eyes and you can feel it judging you and all your past lives. _

_ This fenghuang came to us for a reason though, A-Cheng. In its talons, it held a strangely made basket. Inside this basket was a baby boy, three to four months by the Physician’s estimate. A-Cheng, someone had used dark, strange magic that no one has ever seen on this babe. A-Cheng, I  _ **_tore_ ** _ an evil soul from this babe, didi. Whoever they were, they had used evil powers in an attempt to corrupt or worse to a babe that hadn’t even seen his one-hundred day celebration. I shudder to think what could have happened to the baby boy if he hadn’t been brought to us. _

_ Once Lan Zhan and I had destroyed this evil soul, the fenghuang burst into ashes that blew away with the wind. Lan Zhan and I, will never know why we were picked by this fenghuang, but we were blessed by it still. It gave us a son, gave you and Xichen-ge a new nephew, gave my A-Yuan a younger brother, and A-Ling a new cousin. That is something to be blessed about. ~~I miss shijie I wish shijie could~~ _

_ My new son is a healthy baby, all in all! He seems to hail from one of the kingdoms to the far far west of our country, his coloring and fluffy curly hair seems to suggest that at the very least. But his eyes are not the rich dark brown-black of those people. Instead, they seem to be settling into a bright, jewel green! _

_ -Wei Wuxian _

_ Ah, a side note! Your new nephew’s name is Wei Huang! _

Jiang Cheng cursed Wei Wuxian with all his breath, ignoring the tears falling down his face. He wasn’t crying!


End file.
